Le caverne della follia
by Megnove
Summary: Un viaggio allucinante. Un salto nel buio. Torneranno interi dalla più strana ed inquietante missione che abbiano mai affrontato?...


**Le Caverne della Follia**

–Nessuna traccia?  
–Qui non sono efficiente come dovrei. O forse hanno un dispositivo d'occultamento. Mi spiace. Non li rilevo. Potrebbero essere ovunque.  
–Mi raccomando… non sparate alla cieca. Ricordate cosa c'è in gioco.  
–Come se potessimo dimenticarlo… UGGHHHH…  
–Ti sei fatto male?  
–No… ho solo messo un ALTRO piede in una pozzanghera di questa melma schifosa… giuro che di tutte le missioni DISGUSTOSE che potevo accettare…  
–Non avvicinarti troppo alle pareti. È pericoloso.  
Il buio era quasi assoluto. Nonostante l'ampiezza dell'imboccatura, nulla della luce del giorno riusciva a penetrare a più di poca distanza dall'esterno. Dentro, lo spazio si restringeva vertiginosamente ad ogni passo, e tuttavia guardando in alto non si riusciva a scorgere il margine superiore, con una sensazione insieme claustrofobica e di smarrimento. Ovunque, sulle pareti e sul muscoso strato su cui si poggiavano i piedi, crescevano ciuffi irregolari di strane punte aggrovigliate, aliene, tra il vegetale e il metallico, che sembravano quasi muoversi per volontà propria. Una sostanza vischiosa, giallastra, trasudava incessantemente, raccogliendosi in pozze nauseabonde, cercando di intrappolare e trattenere qualunque cosa o creatura con cui entrava in contatto. Tutto era avvolto da una foschia pesante, viziata, quasi visibile, stordente, sconvolta a tratti da folate violentissime d'aria in diverse direzioni, che facevano barcollare le quattro figurette coraggiose degli esploratori. Decisamente quello non era un posto adatto agli esseri umani.  
–Quanto tempo ci resterà ancora?  
–Poco, purtroppo. I Microbot sono fatti così… arrivano dove devono, si installano saldamente in modo che nessuno possa smuoverli e poi iniziano il processo di autodistruzione. Uno da solo non fa un gran danno, ma a decine… potete immaginarvelo. Se non li troviamo e li disattiviamo prima che il conteggio arrivi a zero, sarà finita.  
–Brrrrr. Non voglio pensarci.  
–Senza contare che potrebbero avere dei sistemi protettivi per evitare che qualcuno cerchi di fare quello che stiamo facendo noi…  
–Quei maledetti si inventano veramente DI TUTTO. Questa è la tattica più subdola che abbiano mai escogitato.  
–Recriminare non ci servirà. Continuate a cercare.  
–Vorrei solo che potessimo far luce…– si lamentò l'attore. –O dare una bella ripulita a questa robaccia.  
–Qui è impossibile. Lo sai. Per questo abbiamo dovuto lasciare indietro quelli coi poteri più distruttivi. Un minimo errore e avremmo potuto causare una reazione inarrestabile. Anche con le pistole dovremo andarci molto cauti, quando li avremo trovati.  
–E se dovessimo aver problemi con… la fauna locale?– chiese il gigante, facendosi largo tra ragnatele appiccicose. –Dopotutto siamo estranei. Una mossa sbagliata e potremmo essere attaccati.  
–In quel caso spetterà soprattutto a te cercare di portarci fuori dallo scontro col minimo di danni possibili. In fondo siamo qui proprio perché a questo ambiente non succeda NULLA.  
–Sarà dura.– Si batté leggermente un pugno a maglio nell'altro. –Ma conta su di me. Per quanto posso.  
–Per me dovremmo preoccuparci di più del SE riusciremo a trovare i Microbot…– gracchiò l'uccellaccio del malaugurio. –Non vorrei… ehm… essere offensivo, ma questo posto è perfino più ENORME di quanto andavamo dicendo da anni! Se neanche la signorina riesce ad orizzontarsi, mi pare che di speranze ce ne siano pochine…  
–Non dire così!– protestò lei. –Non dobbiamo arrenderci assolutamente! Non credevo che tu fossi il tipo da abbandonare gli amici quando hanno bisogno…  
–Ehm… no, certo che no. Scusa.– La palla di biliardo rientrò nel collo mortificata come la testa di una tartaruga.  
–Però non hai tutti i torti… mi sento inutile… eppure sto sondando su tutte le lunghezze d'onda che posso. Continuerò a provare…  
–Perlomeno abbiamo qualche indizio. Siamo riusciti a procurarci una versione rudimentale dei loro schemi di programmazione. Cercheranno il punto più interno e nascosto, vicino a uno snodo cruciale, per causare il massimo danno e ridurre al minimo le probabilità di essere scoperti. Con delle normali sonde funzionerebbe benissimo. Per questo siamo dovuti venire di persona. Non sono concepiti per contrastare avversari dotati d'intelligenza.  
–Il piano più STRAMBO che potessimo progettare, lasciate che lo dica.  
–Anche quello che aveva più probabilità di riuscita. E comunque io non farei commenti a voce così alta… a meno che tu non voglia provocare…  
Un rombo improvviso scosse tutto intorno a loro. Vacillarono, lottando per mantenere l'equilibrio. Qualcuno sbatté contro le pareti restandovi quasi invischiato. Il terreno cedevole si agitava sotto i loro piedi a ondate, quasi protestando violentemente. Il terremoto durò solo qualche istante, poi fu come se nulla fosse accaduto se non per gli esploratori scossi e provati che si rialzavano con cautela.  
–Esattamente quel che avevo detto. Non abbiamo bisogno anche di queste complicazioni. La prossima volta tieniti certe cose per te… o parla più piano.  
–Permaloso.– La fioca protesta fu coperta dallo squillo minimo del trasmettitore portatile. Il capo del piccolo drappello rispose premendo un pulsante. La voce dell'artigliere si diffuse nell'aria stantia. –Ehi gente, qui base. Tutto bene? Quella scossa non dev'essere stata una passeggiata. Cercate di stare più attenti.  
–Hai ragione. Lo faremo. Come sta il nostro ospite?  
–Ancora parecchio agitato. Stiamo cercando di tenerlo fermo e impedirgli di nuocere. Ma puoi immaginarti che non sia uno scherzo. Ci sta dando dei problemi.  
Un lieve sorriso ironico immaginando la scena. –È comprensibile. Be', neanche noi ci stiamo divertendo poi tanto. Ma vedrete che andrà tutto bene.  
–Farete bene a sbrigarvi se volete che sia così– interloquì nella radio una vocina supponente. –Non sappiamo quanto manchi all'esplosione. E vi ricordo che non posso mantenervi in quello stato indefinitamente. Ogni minuto mi costa un grosso sforzo. Credo di non dovervi ripetere che se esaurisco le energie PRIMA che la missione sia completata sarete in guai ancora più grossi che se non localizzate i bersagli…  
–Grossi è la parola giusta. D'accordo, adesso ci muoviamo verso le cavità interne superiori. Se non troviamo niente proveremo a scendere. Se individuate qualcosa da lì coi vostri strumenti… o se il nostro amico riesce a darvi qualche informazione utile… ricontattateci subito.  
–Ricevuto. E voi avvertiteci appena trovate una pista. Cercheremo di aiutarvi da fuori.  
–Certo. Passo e chiudo.

Più avanzavano verso l'interno e più l'atmosfera si faceva calda e soffocante nonostante le folate a intervalli regolari, e più l'odore di stantio avvertito prima si precisava in qualcosa di sgradevole e fetido. Se non avessero avuto la loro riserva d'aria interna, non sarebbero riusciti a proseguire oltre un certo punto. La melma cresceva di volume, arrivava fin sopra il ginocchio, rendendo difficile procedere. Non era normale. In quel punto non avrebbe dovuto essercene tanta. Questo poteva voler dire che stavano avvicinandosi ai loro obiettivi… o poteva non entrarci niente.  
E ad ogni passo, il buio si approfondiva ulteriormente e cresceva anche il rumore di sottofondo… una via di mezzo tra un rimbombo e un ronzio insistente, continuo, che rendeva difficile anche parlarsi ad alta voce. Con tante interferenze la ricerca sarebbe stata ancor più un'impresa… e i minuti scivolavano via in modo quasi palpabile. Aiutandosi a vicenda, montavano sui dossi, scendevano dai dirupi, schivavano macigni vaganti portati dal vento ormai intensissimo. C'era qualcosa di vagamente infernale in quel viaggio.  
–Qualcuno dovrà pagarmi una cena SONTUOSA quando esco di qui…  
–Ugh… credo di essermi incastrato. Questi cunicoli diventano sempre più stretti… non so quanto ancora sarò in grado di andare avanti…  
–Coraggio. Ti do una mano. Attento a non rompere niente…  
–Forse dovrei chiedere agli altri di tirarmi fuori. Non posso muovermi bene qui, e in tre avreste più autonomia.  
–Non possiamo fare a meno di te. Se ho ragione, ci sarai indispensabile dopo. Forza, siamo quasi al bivio del tunnel… se io fossi nei panni dei nostri amichetti, sarei andato a ficcarmi proprio lì.  
–Ho i sensori al massimo della potenza, ma ancora non percepisco niente… in compenso… ah… c'è da impazzire con questo frastuono…  
–Ce la fai?  
–Resisterò quanto devo. Non preoccuparti. Sai bene cosa accadrebbe in caso contrario.  
–Bisogna controllare quella strettoia. Noi non ci passiamo. Tocca a te, signor agente speciale. Facci vedere di cosa sei capace.  
–Sempre a me il lavoro SPORCO, vero? Okay, un bel lombrico gigante su per il tunnel in arrivo. Spero che ai più DELICATINI non faccia schifo.  
–Resta in vista. Non dobbiamo separarci, in caso di un attacco improvviso– avvertì il ragazzo mentre il compagno sgusciava rapidamente e silenziosamente in avanscoperta. Si distrasse un attimo quando diventò un puntino bianco in lontananza, per scansarsi dal gocciolio viscido che veniva dall'alto. –Non sarà acido– grugnì semidivertito il compagno più grosso, alla sua sinistra –ma non posso fare a meno di pensare a quella volta che stavamo per essere tutti sciolti vivi… non è poi così diversa come atmosfera, vero?  
–C'è da sperare che non finisca allo stesso modo.– _Non mi sono mai preoccupato davvero di conoscerne la struttura… adesso mi sento in colpa… da un momento all'altro dovremmo incontrare qualche paratia… non pensavo che ci sarebbe voluto tanto però. Le cariche esplosive saranno in grado di sfondare la volta in un colpo solo? Se così fosse, non ci sarebbe neanche il tempo di gridare. Morte istantanea. Mi auguro proprio di no…_  
Un grido d'allarme. –Qualcosa ci viene addosso!  
Neanche il tempo di gridare. Estrasse l'arma per istinto, prima che gli colpisse la mente il pensiero che non poteva permettersi di sparare imprudentemente. Ed erano intorno a loro da tutte le parti. Come avevano temuto… gli… abitanti del posto non sapevano distinguere gli intrusi venuti a distruggerli dagli amici entrati per salvarli… e sarebbe stato inutile spiegarglielo. Sfere enormi, gelatinose, semitrasparenti li circondavano da ogni lato, le superfici irate e ondeggianti che ribollivano emettendo spore velenose. Una aveva già inglobato lo sventurato esploratore che tornato alla sua facciaccia normale si dibatteva entro l'involucro mentre i succhi interni iniziavano la loro opera di corrosione. Non avevano tempo per questo. E con tanti difensori presenti… sarebbe anche potuto cominciare un altro sisma in qualsiasi momento. Dovevano riuscire ad allontanarsi da lì!

–Augh… maledizione… ma perché deve finire sempre così? Veniamo attaccati sempre NOI invece dei cattivi! Queste bestie avranno almeno preso di mira anche i Microbot?  
–Anche se l'avessero fatto, sarebbe stato inutile… sono equipaggiati apposta per operare in questo ambiente e sono a prova di tutte le difese che possono incontrare… a differenza di noi!  
–Dobbiamo tirarlo fuori di lì! Lo uccideranno!  
–Ci penso io.– Braccia poderose afferrarono con difficoltà la palla sfuggente che parve rispondere cercando a sua volta di assorbire l'assalitore e attirarlo al proprio interno. Lottando contro quella sorta di sabbie mobili, prese a scavarla come crema soffice, gettandosi residui tutto intorno. –Se elimino un po' di questi cosi non ne risulterà un danno, vero?  
–Non dovrebbe… ma fai attenzione!  
Un mugugno fu la risposta. La creatura si arrese a un colpo più potente inferto alla sua sostanza e si sciolse di colpo. Il prigioniero venne fuori tossicchiando, appena con la presenza di spirito di fermare la manona che già faceva per battergli sulla schiena. –No, grazie… ci tengo a tenere all'interno i polmoni! Anf! Cavolo… non riuscivo a respirare… e non potevo cambiare forma… questa roba brucia maledettamente…  
–Già, lo so.– L'uniforme era bruciacchiata e fumante in più punti, e qualche strappo lasciava vedere la pelle annerita e corrosa sulle braccia muscolose.  
–Scusami. Grazie, compare.  
–Non servirà a molto comunque…– Raggi laser accuratamente calcolati per non sbagliare bersaglio mandavano in poltiglia le creature assalitrici, ma l'accerchiamento non accennava ad assottigliarsi. –Per quanti ne distruggiamo, possono arrivarcene contro sempre di nuovi. Esauriremo prima noi le forze e intanto perderemo troppo tempo. Non sono questi i nostri nemici. Dobbiamo trovare il modo di fuggire e seminarli…  
–Tu puoi. Vai avanti da solo. Non riusciranno a seguirti. Possiamo resistere finché non avrai compiuto la missione.  
–Non posso lasciarvi qui…  
–Aspetta!– Lei levò la testa all'improvviso, come folgorata. –Ci sono… sento qualcosa! Forse il tempo sta scadendo… o forse sono stati davvero coinvolti nell'attacco… ma c'è un picco di energia che emette impulsi regolari da quella parte, dieci gradi a destra! Sono sicura che non è nulla di indigeno! Devono essere i Microbot! Li abbiamo trovati!  
Il ferito affannato si tirò in piedi a fatica e le sue braccia vibrarono per riplasmarsi in due enormi martelli. –Bene… allora non c'è un attimo da perdere, vi pare? Prendi la principessa, fatti guidare da lei e fila a distruggere le bombe prima che sia troppo tardi… noi due terremo occupati questi cosi!  
Rivolse loro uno sguardo incerto. –Tranquillo– fu la risposta ammiccante. –Sei tu lo spericolato, non noi. Ti risulta che non ce la siamo cavata qualche volta in certe circostanze?  
–È per un amico– lo rassicurò l'altro con un sorriso burbero. –Per un nostro amico. Hai detto che il mio compito era proprio di aprire la strada in un caso come questo, no? Lasciaci fare la nostra parte per aiutarlo.  
Allora annuì. –Grazie, ragazzi.– Un cenno a lei. Si avvicinò per sollevarla. Un attimo dopo erano già spariti.  
–Okay, Golia… qua siamo rimasti io e te– sospirò l'istrione con falso disappunto cercando senza riuscirci di grattarsi la testa con la zampa tramutata. –Dopo le spacconate che abbiamo sparato, sarà meglio non farci ammazzare o gli altri ci prenderanno in giro vita natural durante.  
Una risata tonante. –Ah, stanne pur certo… mi vergognerei per l'eternità di essere morto in un posto del genere! E poi, non vorrai che si senta in colpa per questo, poverino?– Si rimboccò le maniche dell'uniforme. Si posero schiena contro schiena tra gli avversari che continuavano a moltiplicarsi. –Forza, mostriamogli cosa sappiamo fare.

–N–non… respiro…  
–Coraggio… tieni duro un altro po'. Finché non siamo abbastanza lontani non posso rallentare, o ci saranno addosso. La direzione è giusta?  
Socchiuse gli occhi nel vento accecante della corsa, per controllare i dintorni. –Sì…– mormorò a fatica. –Il segnale è… sempre più forte… stiamo andandoci proprio SOPRA… però è strano… è come… se fossero TUTTO INTORNO a noi…  
Lui si bloccò di colpo, perlustrando intensamente tutta la zona con lo sguardo, sostenendola mentre rimetteva piede a terra e riprendeva fiato. –Tutto intorno a noi? Come sarebbe? Non ci sono tracce di fratture da nessuna parte! Come avrebbero fatto a nascondersi NELLE pareti? A meno che non abbiano poteri mimetici… e certo non possiamo escluderlo… o che non siano…  
Rabbrividì. Uno strano rumore o verso gli aveva colpito l'orecchio, estremamente simile al chioccolio emesso da uno sciame d'insetti giganti. E certo là NON poteva esserci nulla del genere. Lei l'aveva avvertito per prima e stava già mettendosi in guardia. Presto cominciarono a uscire allo scoperto. Uscendo LETTERALMENTE dalle pareti. Avevano sei zampe tubolari retrattili con molteplici giunti, sensori ottici rotanti che emanavano una luce rossastra a tratti, ma per il resto nulla di loro ricordava insetti o altri esseri viventi. Alcune delle zampe terminavano in ramponi artigliati, altre in punte rotanti simili a trapani. Nel corpo centrale si annidavano le cariche che potevano vedere pulsare a intervalli sempre più ravvicinati entro l'involucro di plastica infrangibile trasparente. Non dotati di ragionamento indipendente, erano programmati per colpire qualsiasi corpo estraneo che potesse ostacolarli. E… oh, sì… erano in grado di modellare se stessi per attraversare i minimi interstizi delle pareti. Come diceva il loro nome… i Microbot erano dotati di movimento per DIAPEDESI!

Intorno a loro, come avevano previsto, la materia cedevole dell'imboccatura si frammischiava a spessi strati metallici che proteggevano e rafforzavano le parti più vulnerabili del luogo. Ma ai Microbot non interessava quale sostanza si opponesse loro. Grazie alla loro struttura elastica, potevano assottigliarsi fino a spessori ben inferiori a quelli di un capello, e trovare la minima fessura tra blocco e blocco, saldatura e saldatura. Erano dei capolavori d'ingegneria… ci sarebbe stato da congratularsi con il pazzo che aveva ideato quei prototipi sperimentali. Attaccavano avventando i loro arti trapananti, ritraendosi subito se i sensori percepivano una minaccia e immergendosi di nuovo nelle pareti, per poi riapparire in un altro punto, velocissimi. Cercando di colpirli, avrebbero rischiato di aiutarli soltanto a fare il loro lavoro. Con il loro insidioso spostarsi di continuo, era impossibile dire quanti ce ne fossero. Senz'altro almeno una cinquantina. E dovevano essere disattivati SENZA distruggerli… o sarebbero saltati in aria comunque, e il risultato sarebbe stato proprio quello che stavano disperatamente cercando di evitare. Per giunta, ormai le loro luci intermittenti erano diventate quasi continue… e c'era una sola cosa che questo poteva voler dire.  
–Inutile… non riesco a prendere la mira… dobbiamo pensare in fretta a cosa fare, o sarà troppo tardi!  
–Per spegnere questi affari bisogna dirigere il laser in un punto ben preciso. Sotto la terza zampa a destra. Almeno se le nostre informazioni sono esatte. Ma è un punto minuscolo… non potrei essere sicuro di colpirli neanche se stessero fermi… e finché continuano a nascondersi in questo modo…  
Si fissarono improvvisamente l'un l'altra, colpiti dallo stesso pensiero. –Tu pensi di farcela se…  
–Possiamo provare.  
Annuì. –Ma prima dobbiamo attirarli in uno spazio più aperto. Anche se esplodessero, farebbero meno danno fuori dalla loro area bersaglio.  
–Sono fatti per proteggere ad ogni costo la loro posizione. Cosa può spingerli ad inseguirci?  
–Forse lo so io. Stai attenta a non farti colpire da quelle loro punte. Possono perforare anche NOI… e non sappiamo se troppe vibrazioni accelererebbero il conto alla rovescia.– Continuando a schivare, diede un colpo al comunicatore. –Ragazzi… ci sentite?  
–Sì… _shwzzzzzz…_– C'erano interferenze. La trasmissione era disturbata. –Vi sentiamo e vi vediamo sul radar. E vediamo anche parecchi puntini intermittenti. Con un livello energetico piuttosto alto. A quanto pare ci siete.  
–Sì, ma era solo la prima parte del problema. Qui siamo proprio sotto la cupola inferiore della volta. Non c'è bisogno che vi dica cosa significa. A questo punto dobbiamo giocarci il tutto per tutto. Dovete darci una mano da fuori.  
–Cosa intendi dire?  
–Ci serve una spinta. E anche forte. Dovete provocare un sommovimento dall'esterno. Se funziona, saremo spinti fuori insieme ai Microbot. Forse non usciremo in tempo, ma almeno saremo in un punto meno pericoloso e forse riusciremo a spegnerli senza che esplodano.  
–Non vorrai dire… usare quella roba?– esclamò la voce dell'amico allarmato. –Potreste essere fatti a pezzi e non è sicuro che avrebbe effetto sui Microbot! Altrimenti avremmo potuto servircene da prima, no?  
–Prima erano fissati al loro obiettivo, mentre adesso devono muoversi per difendersi da noi. Sono dovuti uscire allo scoperto e hanno lasciato la presa. Dovete farlo. È l'unico modo per avere una possibilità di salvarci tutti.  
–Lo sai che il moccioso non potrà tirarvi fuori di lì, vero? In questo momento sta usando tutte le sue energie, se allentasse per un attimo la concentrazione…  
–Saremmo morti tutti. Lo so bene. È proprio quello che sto cercando di evitare. Fidati di me.  
–Comincio a chiedermi se non l'ho già fatto troppe volte– mugugnò l'altro. Un passaggio di ordini. Un tramestio. –Okay… siamo pronti… anche se non ci piace per niente farlo. Se potete, tenetevi forte a qualcosa. Iniziamo… ADESSO!  
Per qualche istante non successe nulla.  
Poi mancò loro il terreno sotto i piedi. Qualcosa come un'esplosione squassò di colpo tutto quello che avevano intorno. Solo che l'onda d'urto di un'esplosione termina prima o poi, mentre questa non accennava a fermarsi. Un vento furibondo proveniente da recessi di insospettata profondità ruggì attraverso le gole e i cunicoli, accompagnato da un tuono continuo, assordante, simile a un immane urlo. Le pareti si accostarono di colpo tra loro quasi schiacciandoli per poi tornare a separarsi altrettanto bruscamente. Il pavimento si abbassò per poi risalire. Le caverne prendevano vita. Cercavano di espellere tutto ciò che di estraneo si trovasse al loro interno. Furono sballottati. L'alto divenne basso e viceversa. Persero il senso dell'orientamento.  
Quindi la direzione del vento s'invertì bruscamente, mentre la forza raddoppiava. L'aria si precipitò a riempire il vuoto che aveva lasciato all'interno. I Microbot, non più ancorati al loro bersaglio, non potevano resistere a una tale forza della natura. Buona parte furono trascinati via, dimenando inutilmente le appendici puntute. Ma in questo modo venivano attirati ancor più dentro invece di uscire… il pericolo aumentava anziché ridursi! E anche loro… sentivano che stavano perdendo la presa. Scivolarono, aggrappandosi l'una alla mano dell'altro, lottando per trovare un appiglio nel terreno che si contorceva, per non finire risucchiati nell'abisso sottostante…  
Poi un nuovo tornado dall'interno verso l'esterno. Ancora più violento.  
E ancora un altro.  
Anche tutte le loro forze non erano sufficienti contro questo. Furono sbalzati in alto, rotearono, cercando di non perdersi a vicenda, mentre l'aspetto stesso dell'enorme meandro infernale sembrava contrarsi e distendersi nuovamente. Volarono per quelli che parvero loro chilometri e chilometri, senza riuscire a vedere se i loro nemici stessero subendo la stessa sorte. Atterrarono infine pesantemente e dolorosamente in un rivolo di melma giallastra, battendo l'uno la spalla, l'altra il braccio. Sollevandosi come potevano sul suolo tremante e sdrucciolevole, invischiati, senza punti d'appoggio sicuri, si accorsero di essere tornati dove avevano lasciato i loro compagni, che colti di sorpresa dal terremoto avevano fatto appena in tempo a rifugiarsi in un paio di anfratti abbastanza piccoli per non finire travolti dal vento. Vedendoli, fecero loro dei cenni, azzardandosi cautamente a uscire. Ora sembrava che l'uragano si stesse un po' calmando… o era solo la pausa prima di un altro attacco? Quel rantolo assordante in sottofondo si era tutt'altro che spento… continuava ad ansimare come riprendendo le energie…  
Ma i Microbot erano là con loro. Disorientati, ricoperti a loro volta di linfa appiccicosa, forse in parte danneggiati dalla veemenza del ciclone. Stavano cercando di riprendere l'assetto, di valutare il luogo in cui si trovavano. La luce delle loro cariche continuava a lampeggiare imperterrita, ma i sensori ammiccavano incerti, verificando le funzioni. Erano tutti? Almeno la maggior parte, comunque. E prima che si riprendessero… questo era l'unico momento disponibile per colpire. Gli altri due stavano correndo loro incontro chiamandoli a gran voce. Ma la modalità di autodifesa era già stata riattivata. I robottini saettarono verso le pareti della caverna principale per nascondervisi e riprendere il loro gioco a rimpiattino. O adesso o mai più.  
Si scambiarono uno sguardo d'intesa. Lui le prese la mano. L'interruttore fu premuto.  
_Io non riesco a prendere la mira finché schizzano in quel modo…  
E io non riuscirei a mirare precisamente inseguendoli…  
Ma insieme…_  
Il mondo sfumò in un acquario di colori e forme sfocate. Tutto appariva stranamente fermo ma allo stesso tempo come se si trovasse in più di un posto contemporaneamente. Come una foto mossa. Era abituata a guidarlo facendosi portare da lui. A segnalargli i pericoli. Non a QUESTA velocità, però… con QUESTA precisione. Era più difficile. E più pericoloso. Ma la posta in gioco era troppo alta per non farcela. Posarono insieme le mani sulla pistola.  
I Microbot erano diventati bersagli immobili, fermati in un fotogramma della loro ritirata strategica. Ed ecco… ben visibile… il punto sensibile, la DEBOLEZZA STRUTTURALE a cui il loro creatore non aveva saputo porre rimedio… ma di cui non si era preoccupato troppo nel mandarli allo sbaraglio, perché non credeva che qualcuno avrebbe mai pensato a un sistema simile per neutralizzarli. Evidentemente si era scordato con chi aveva a che fare.  
Un colpo. Un altro. Un altro ancora.  
I due rimasti nel mondo normale videro i fasci di luce scaturire dal nulla, in successione rapidissima, andando a centrare le creaturine guizzanti uno dopo l'altro come provenienti dal cuore di una stella. Appena ognuno era colpito, le sue luci si spegnevano e cadeva inerme, non più pericoloso di un ciottolo. Senza energia, l'esplosivo era inerte. Alcuni cercavano comunque automaticamente di sfuggire al fuoco e rendersi introvabili. Decisero di rendersi utili. I fuggitivi furono afferrati a bracciate, intrappolati in una rete vivente troppo elastica perché riuscissero a sfondarla, tenuti fermi per i tiratori. Quanti potevano esserne rimasti ancora? Qualcuno si era forse di nuovo insinuato in un muro? E quanto poteva essere pericoloso in quel caso? Dovevano assolutamente finire il lavoro prima che…  
Troppo tardi. Una raffica segnalò un nuovo ondeggiare di tutto l'antro. Poi un'altra e un'altra ancora. Come se un enorme mantice stesse preparandosi a fare il suo lavoro. Persero l'equilibrio, ruzzolarono indifesi in mezzo al caos totale. E intanto il rombo diventava sempre più intenso, ansante, riconoscibile, come la voce di una divinità colossale, cavernosa, furibonda: _E… EEEEE… EEEEEETTTTTTT…_

–…CIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUÙ!  
–Tenetelo! Stringete di più le cinghie!  
–Si sta strappando tutti gli elettrodi di dosso… neanche avesse le convulsioni…  
–E stai FERMO, accidentaccio! Come facciamo a salvarti la vita se non collabori?  
–L'ho detto io che avevate usato troppo PEPE…  
–…Dove sono gli altri? Recupera l'immagine sul radar! Dove saranno finiti con uno starnuto del genere?  
–Non li vedo più… maledizione… o questo aggeggio si è rotto…  
–Non si è rotto. Li SENTO… sono stati sparati fuori! Spostatevi dal centro della stanza! Devo farli tornare SUBITO alle dimensioni normali!  
Lo spazio intorno improvvisamente dilatatosi a dismisura vorticava caoticamente in una massa di corpi immensi e luci abbaglianti. Nel momento in cui si ritrasse l'influsso potente di una volontà che aveva IMPOSTO allo spazio tra gli atomi di contrarsi drasticamente, portandoli a non più di una frazione di millimetro d'altezza, i quattro recuperarono il senso delle proporzioni. I minuscoli prigionieri sfuggirono alle braccia, alle maglie, al mirino, non seguendoli mentre riprendevano di colpo la statura consueta. Un momento erano sospesi in un vuoto turbinante. L'attimo dopo ruzzolavano sul pavimento, incastrandosi nei mobili della piccola infermeria della nave, urtando il carrello mobile che trasportava i quadranti e gli strumenti collegati all'amico sul letto, facendoli vacillare e quasi cadere o spegnere.  
Un altro attimo dopo, tutti gli occupanti della stanza improvvisamente affollata sussultarono lievemente a un minuscolo scoppio, non più forte di quello di un petardo, che generò per un istante una piccolissima fiammata in un angolo. Seguito da alcuni altri, microscopici, dispersi intorno. I Microbot avevano portato a termine la propria esistenza secondo la loro programmazione. Ma non nell'ambiente previsto dal loro creatore.  
La ragazza si rimise in piedi recuperando con un po' d'incertezza l'abitudine a muoversi a grandezza naturale. Raccolse una pinzetta per campioni dal carrello, sollevò dal pavimento qualche granulo in cui solo i suoi occhi riuscivano a riconoscere i resti della struttura primitiva e l'esaminò, mentre gli altri le si radunavano intorno. –E così è finita. Una carica così piccola… ma in una cavità corporea non lontana dal cervello, sarebbe stata più che sufficiente al loro scopo. Meno male che ce l'abbiamo fatta.  
–Microbi artificiali… bah!– esclamò il pistolero. –Questa sì che è una tattica perversa… e sleale per di più. Neanche degna di quei viscidi vermi che sono.  
–Ma efficace– commentò il piccolo. –Anche contro di noi. Se non avessi intercettato le loro comunicazioni e avessimo agito solo poco più tardi, avrebbero avuto successo. Temo di sapere chi possa averla ideata, purtroppo.  
–Pensate… farli respirare ai capi di stato… agli scienziati… ai capi religiosi di tutto il mondo… per eliminare quelli scomodi, o ricattare loro o i loro seguaci in cambio della vita… c'è da rabbrividire. Ma ora speriamo che il fallimento del loro test li convinca ad accantonare il progetto.  
–Io vorrei solo sapere… ETCIÙ!… perché diavolo… ETCIÙ… dovevano provarli… ETCIÙ!… proprio su di ME!– esclamò indignato il paziente sul lettino, attirando su di sé tutti gli sguardi dei compagni che lo avevano momentaneamente trascurato.  
–Be', che domande! Sei quello con le aperture PIÙ GROSSE! Quella tua proboscide è come un'autostrada, sai? Sfido che hanno trovato la strada facile fin dentro! Così impari ad annusare i fiori delle ammiratrici senza controllare…  
–Appena mi alzo di qui ti infilo due dita negli occhi… ETCIÙ… e ti lancio come la palla da biliardo che sei! ETCIÙ! Ti ho SENTITO che facevi commenti là dentro, sai?  
–Ringraziami piuttosto, che ho dovuto sporcarmi gli stivali di robaccia nelle tue schifose narici! Potresti anche pulirtelo più spesso…  
–Grrrr… ahio… e ora mi sta venendo anche il mal di testa… scommetto che avete lasciato qualcuno di quei cosi dentro…  
–Ti faremo un altro controllo appena tornati a casa. Per adesso ci basta che tu sia intero… più o meno.  
–E comunque TANTO più scemo di come sei non credo tu possa diventare.  
Una lieve risata di sollievo percorse la stanza. Pacche piovvero sulle spalle del miracolato da due o tre direzioni imprecisate, mentre i compagni si avviavano a uscire. –Forza, ai comandi. Il professore non ci crederà quando gli diremo cosa abbiamo combinato…  
–Per me ci farà i complimenti.  
–Però quando registriamo questa missione in archivio, io ometterei le parti più imbarazzanti.


End file.
